Girls Bravo When Worlds Collide
by Archangel RG91
Summary: a crossover story between series Shuffle, Rosario Vampire and Girls Bravo to make one funnyass series. Rated M for sexual humor, violence, language and lemons. Don't like the idea of this story then don't read


Introduction

(Narrator's words) _Not too long ago, events that centered around three particular young men has already taken place. _

_The first event starting with Rin Tsuchimi in a new school year after being revived from his sacrifice attempt to save the one he loved who is also responsible for reviving him, Asa Shigure. _

_" Rin, I want you to promise me that never again will you be rash about saving me, okay?" Asa held onto Rin's arm. _

_" Well just as long as you don't have anymore secrets kept inside that can kill you then I promise, my love." Rin smiled and held Asa. _

_" Hee hee, you jerk!" Asa playfully slaps Rin's back hard. _

_Elsewhere the story of Yukinari Sasaski left off on Yukinari bringing back Miharu Sena Kanaka from her homeworld of Seiren and another unexpected guest, Yukina. _

_" Yukinari, thank you for bringing me back where I belong." Miharu said. "_

_ I'd do anything if it meant to show you that I simply can't live without you in my life." Yukinari replied. _

_" Noo, I'm the one who is your soulmate not Miharu!" Lisa Fukuyama tugs onto Yukinari. _

_" AHHHH!" Yukinari cries out. _

_" Enough Lisa, get a hint!" Kirie drags Lisa away. _

_" Not a chance, Yukinari belongs to me!" Yukina also tugging Yukinari which was enough to bring his girl rash back. _

_" NOOO I JUST GOT RID OF IT!" Yukinari cried. _

_Finally, in a unique world that holds the __Yokai Academy school for monsters was a human named Tsukune Aono. _

_Tsukune Aono was a human who accidently traveled in a unknown realm for schooling but was completely unprepared of what was to come. _

_Tsukune begun to think it was all a mistake being here until four girls and one special girl in particular, Moka Akashiya became his reason for existing. _

_It was his love for Moka that led him to face off with her father, an super s class vampire in exchange for the so called phantom Moka to once again share the same body with the inner vampire Moka. _

_" You really believe that I'm not an illusion, Tsukune?" Moka presses her back against the wall. _

_" Of course not Moka, I just know in my heart the Moka I see now is a person who has real feelings and a life." Tsukune smiled. _

_" Tsukune." Moka gazes into Tsukune's eyes. _

_" Moka." Tsukune also gazes back into Moka's eyes. _

_" Oh Tsukune." Moka repeated. _

_" Oh Moka." Tsukune repeats and leans forward. _

_" I... I can't resist!" Moka bites Tsukune's neck and moans. _

_An interesting fact is that Rin, Tsukune and Yukinari are actually relatives that spent a lot of time together as children before their parents decided to move to different locations and haven't seen them since. _

_It wasn't until Tsukune's mother discovered where Yukinari and Rin lived which gave her the idea to send a letter inviting Rin and Yukinari for the summer as a surprise for Tsukune. _

_Taking place after all three story endings in the lives of Tsukune Aono, Rin Tsuchimi and Yukinari Sasaki, a new story altogether will now begin. _

Yokai Academy Dorm

" Ow, ow Moka why do you have to suck nearly the life outta me?" Tsukune held his neck.

" I'm sorry, your blood is just so delicious." Moka held her hands together.

" I knew it, just stop it already damn it!" Kurumu barges in Tsukune's door.

" Yeah chill out with the blood sucking Moka." Mizore follows.

" Oh baby does it hurt?" Kurumu presses her breasts on Tsukune's chest.

" Uh..well... I..." Tsukune being hypnotised by Kurumu's soft breasts.

" Wait, stop it!" Moka tries to pull Kurumu away.

" Back off Kurumu, Tsukune is mine and mine alone." Mizore interupts.

Out of nowhere came two golden washtubs crashing on top of both Kurumu's and Mizore's head.

" Will these two ever learn?" Yukari shook her head.

" Why you little!" Kurumu and Mizore growled and chased after Yukari.

" Sup buddy, you got mail." Ginei announced and handed over a letter to Tsukune.

" Oh it's from mom." Tsukune said.

_" Hi dear, I remembered that you told me you were coming back home for the summer and I invited two people special to spend the summer with you, I'm sure you'll be most pleased. See you when your home, love mom." _The letter read.

" Two people? And they're special?" Tsukune muttered out loud.

" Tsukune, what does your mom mean?" Moka asked.

" I don't know but I guess I'll see when I get home." Tsukune replied.

" I hope there's not any girls, I don't want no one to steal Tsukune away from me!" Moka thought.

Sunshine City, Japan

" Sheesh, you would think since we're boyfriend and girlfriend now that you wouldn't be hitting me on my back so hard still." Rin rubbed his back.

" What can I say love, old habits." Asa giggled.

" I wonder what Kaede's making, it's been a while since we all sat down and ate together." Asa said as they walked to Kaede's house.

" Yeah your right it has been awhile but now that it's summer I guess we can now let loose and be stress free for a while." Rin said.

" Yes and you don't have to worry about Ms. Nadeshiko making you write a 100 page report on assignments." Asa said.

" Ha don't remind me." Rin said as he and Asa made it to Kaede's fence.

" Rin, my boy it's been along time!" Eustoma the king of Gods greeted.

" Nice to see you again, sir." Rin bowed his head.

" Likewise, say what do you say that we get together for a drink I know this great... *CRASH*!" Eustoma said before a chair came violently crashing on his head.

" Dad, leave Rin alone!" Sia the princess of the Gods said.

" Brother never learns." Forbesii the king of the Devils shook his head with a smirk.

" Sia, why must you be hard on your dad like that?" Nerine the princess of the Devils said coming out from her house.

" Sia, Nerine it's great to see that neither of you two changed from when I last lived with Kaede." Rin said.

" Rin, how nice for you and Asa to make it over." Sia said.

" Even though, things had been busy with all of us getting into senior year it's nice spend quality time." Nerine said.

" I'll say." Asa said.

Rin, Asa, Sia and Nerine entered Kaede's house with Itsuki, Mayumi, Kareha, Primula and Kaede herself welcoming them.

" Hey Rin, I have a letter for you from a Kasumi Aono?" Kaede said giving Rin the letter.

" Ohh la, la could this be a love letter to you, Rin?" Kareha day dreams.

" Oh is that right, Rin?" Asa getting slightly jealous.

" No, no wait Asa it's not.." Rin trying to explain.

" If they break up, he's mine." Sia whispers to Nerine.

" Sia!" Nerine whispers back.

" But the name Aono does sound familiar though." Rin said.

" Well read the letter man, and if it's a date she wants then good ol' Itsuki will take care of her!" Itsuki said as Rin read the letter.

" Save it, Itsuki." Mayumi said with annoyed expression.

" Wait no way, its my aunt!" Rin exclaimed.

" Your aunt?" Asa repeated.

" I haven't seen my aunt or my cousin since before I moved in with Kaede all those years ago." Rin said.

" Your aunt has finally found you?" Kaede asks.

" Let's see, _ Rin, it's been a long time since we heard from you and I know things haven't been the same since your parents passed but I remembered that you were living with your friend Kaede Fuyou and so I sent you this invitation to come spend the summer with us, I'm sure Tsukune would love to see you, love your auntie Kasumi." _Rin quoted.

"Tsukune, who's Tsukune?" Sia asked.

" Tsukune is one of my two closest cousins." Rin answered.

" I remember you talking about Tsukune." Kaede said.

" Yeah, and it's going to be good seeing him again." Rin smiles.

Tokyo, Japan

" Why, why again?" Yukinari with a river of tears coming from both eyes.

" Can't catch a break huh, Punynari?" Kazuharu mocked.

" As much as I hate to agree with Fukuyama, he's right." Kirie said.

" Aww man, now this rash is going in our way of love again!" Lisa cried.

" I know what that's like." Yukina refers to her own male rash reaction similar to Yukinari's girl rash.

" Yeah cause you two reaaally were neck and neck for Yukinari's affection." Kirie air quoted.

" I'm sorry that your rash came back." Miharu apologized.

" Oh Miharu it's nothing for you to be sorry about, I'm just wondering why when I thought I had the cure." Yukinari said.

" Yeah and I don't see what makes you special, your the only person who doesn't trigger his rash!" Lisa pointed at Miharu.

" Yep well Tomo guesses it's too bad for all of you." Tomoka said.

" Bad for them but good for me, hahahahah!" Kazuharu hysterically laughs as he gropes at Kirie's breasts.

" Why you!" Kirie angers but sees Kosame shoot Kazuharu's head with her gun.

" What a nuisance." Kosame said and also gropes Kirie.

" No damn it and your not too far off either!" Kirie runs from a love crazed Kosame.

" Yukinari, I was checking your mail earlier and I saw that you have a letter." Koyomi said.

" Oh for me... let's see." Yukinari opens the letter.

_" Dear little Yukinari, how have you been? How are your parents? This is your aunt Kasumi Aono, It's been a long time since your parents brought you to visit us along with your cousin Rin so I remembered your address and wanted to invite you and Rin over for the summer. Hope you can make it Tsukune would love to see you, love auntie Kasumi." _Yukinari quoted.

" Yukinari, what does this mean?" Miharu asked.

" I haven't seen my mom's side of the family in a long time, I think accepting this visit would be nice." Yukinari smiled.

" Well if your going to be gone for the summer, you want me to look after the house?" Kirie offered.

" If you would please." Yukinari said.

" It's no big deal besides I could keep Koyomi, Miharu and Tomoka company while your out." Kirie said.

" Thanks Kirie." Yukinari said.

" Yukinari, how long is the summer?" Miharu asked.

" It's about two months." Yukinari replied but saw a concerned look on Miharu's face.

" Will you be okay?" Yukinari asked.

" Oh don't mind me I'll be fine have fun with your family." Miharu forced a smile undetected by Yukinari.

" Kay, well I'll start packing." Yukinari went off to his room.

" Damned if I let him leave." Yukina thought.

" Yukinari." Miharu thought.

**I know some people were against this idea but for those including myself who liked the idea of this collaboration of Shuffle, Girls Bravo and Rosario Vampire this stories for you. If you don't know a thing about shuffle or girls bravo look it up on youtube or simply on netflix I thought they were all great series but could also use better endings**


End file.
